Zeref and Nashi
by Mrotrax
Summary: Prequel/ spinoff to Uncle Zeref. A series of one shots around the Dragneel family. That is all because I like being a tease
1. Home for the first time

Zeref and Nashi

Plot: Prequel/ spinoff to Uncle Zeref. A series of one shots around the Dragneel family. That is all because I like being a tease.

 **Chapter 1: First meeting**

Four days.

It had been four days since Happy, Natsu and Lucy had been at the guild. Four days without a fire breathing fight maniac, his flying wisecracking best friend and the only really sane S-class member of the guild.

Most would consider this a favorable turn of events, at least where Natsu was concerned; no property damage reports had come onto Erza's desk, no demands for fights…and no aftersmell from the fire Fire Dragonslayer magic always left behind.

All the guild members were in the midst of preparing for a major event, all dressed in their best clothes; they'd been planning this for months and the 7th Master; Erza Scarlett, refused to let anything go astray for this occasion; as did the closest friends of Team Natsu.

But one member in particular was especially concerned.

Zeref Dragneel tapped his finger against the bar and sipped his drink absentminded, worry in his head. He hadn't moved from that spot in days; all that was on his mind was that his brother and sister-in-law.

Was everything okay? Had complications arose? Had one of those fools tried something to lure him out? Zeref swore that if something hurt his family….

"Um…Mr. Zeref?"

"It's just Zeref, Romeo." The ageless wizard sighed in partial irritation, downing his drink and turning around. "What do you need?"

"C-could you stop tapping the bar and bring back in your magical power?" The rainbow flame user asked fearfully. "Your kind of scaring the weaker members….and the bar just got replaced, we'd like it to stay for at least a week."

Realizing that said bar was nearly about to shatter into a million splinters, Zeref did as the young man requested. He immediately hear gasps for air and praising of divine powers for the control the older Dragneel brother possessed…as did a few prayers that Natsu would take up his example.

"My apologies." Zeref bowed to the other members of the guild. "I'm just…"

"Worried?"

Zeref turned to Erza and Gray smiling at him.

"Don't worry about Natsu; that flamehead is too dumb to die."

Zeref glared at the Ice-Maker Demon-Slayer

"What?" Gray shrugged. "It's true…Oh. Right. Sorry, my bad."

Zeref leapt off his stool, his glare intensifying as he got up in Gray's face. Unlike with Natsu, Gray was always intimidated by Zeref; he may have been the more gentle Dragneel by nature, but his hundreds of years made him a challenge to any wizard who picked a fight with him.

"I'm just going to…check on…something."

Juvia pouted that it wasn't her Gray was checking

"What Gray meant was," Erza sighed, shooing Gray over to Juvia. "Now that Natsu has you AND Lucy, that blessed spirit of his is 10 times stronger than it already was. And with what's happening now…"

"I know what was meant, master." Zeref bowed. "It's just….I lost him once already, and we nearly…"

He blocked the memories of the war between Ishgar and Fiore from his head; their fourth meeting and first actual battle with each other; screaming about how they'd never wanted things to go like they were shaping up….

A hand was placed on the former Black Mage's shoulder; it was Lisana.

"Zeref, there's nothing to worry about." She smiled. "Natsu and Lucy are unstoppable together, and you know how they feel about promises, especially to you…"

 _It had been a truly spectacular battle between the Dragneel brothers; the landscape had been forever shifted by the forces of fire, life and death. Etherious beasts were formed and fell, flames burned and withered and bones were shattered. Then, as the Spriggan 12 fell and Acnologia breathed his last at the hands of Erza, the very same god whose Zeref's academy had worshipped appeared and berated the mages for their selfish use of magic…_

' _FIRE DRAGON KING GOD'S PURGING STEEL FIST!"_

 _The jaws of all who had been there dropped. To this day, the image was burned into their memory._

 _Natsu had struck the god of magic. Then he did it again. And again. And again, all while shouting_

" _LET MY BROTHER GO!"_

 _Somehow, someway, the Dragneel brothers had defeated the god whose curse had shifted the very fabric of their world, and Lucy had sent him to another plane of existence. Zeref had then dissolved his empire as he awaited death to finally take him…_

 _But it never did._

 _Then, just as the council's knights had moved to capture/eliminate Zeref, a gravely weakened Natsu had blocked their way._

 _Lucy had immedaitly joined him. Then Gray and Juvia. Then Erza and Jellal. Soon, all the gulid members who had been battling blocked the council's will._

 _Zeref was then offered a place by his brother, who then fainted in his arms._

" _You're not alone anymore." Lucy had smiled, holding one of his hands while cradling a sleeping Natsu. "You'll never be alone again; Fairy Tail is a family."_

To this day, those words still brought tears of joy to Zeref's eyes, so he cleared them and bowed to the youngest Strauss sibling.

"Thank you Lisana." Zeref smiled at the cute childhood friend of his brother, eternally grateful for her mere existence in giving Natsu happiness in the years they were separated after Igneel had been forced to leave him. He then turned to the rest of gulid. "Thank you, everyone."

Just then, the guild doors were kicked open, filling everyone with anticipation.

"WE'RE BACK!"

"Natsu, she just went to sleep!"

"Aye!"

To Zeref, all the noise in the gulid had vanished with the words that came from his sister-in-law's words.

….

She.

A girl.

….

He was an uncle.

"Hey, Zeref?" Natsu smiled weakly. "Don't you want to meet your niece?"

A weak smile on his face, the older Dragneel had uncharateristally (since he joined at least), tore his way through the crowd in a hurry, only to stop at the sight of a tired by unbelievably happy Lucy. He tried to say something, ask if she was okay, but the smile on her face told him everything. She then lifted her arms, which held a pink bundle that squirmed.

Zeref lightly gripped the fold of the cloth Lucy held, twitching as he prepared for the sight underneath…

"HURRY UP AND LET US SEE!" Gajeel and Laxus roared, only to be swatted and hushed by their girlfriends.

Ignoring the outbursts, Zeref slowly but surely pulled the fold away.

A squeak.

A small baby girl, a tuft of pink hair and her fists tightened, weakly punching the air, as if trying to fight the coldness her little body was not used to.

"Zeref, everyone…" Lucy smiled, pride in her voice. "Meet Nashi Dragneel-Heartfilia. Our daughter."

"She's so cute!"

"Adoreable!"

The entire guild, looks of happiness on their faces, started clapping as Erza wrote down the newborn's name in the Guild Member Records.

Zeref was awestruck at the sight of this little life….so fragile yet burning brightly…

"Say hi to uncle, Nashi." Natsu whispered to his daughter, gently taking her from Lucy, who he kissed. "When did I last say I love you?"

"Two minutes ago, before kicking open the guild door open." Happy smiled, not taking his eyes of Nashi, even as Carla flew next to him and hugged him.

"Not soon enough." Natsu smiled. "I love you, Lucy Heartfilia."

"And I love you, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy smiled, beckoning her husband down to peck his lips. "Now, let your brother hold his niece."

Natsu turned to his brother, whose arms were outstretched in anticipation. He was unprepared for the bundle being placed in them, which made Natsu freak out

"EASY!" Natsu hollered, adjusting Zeref's arms to cradle his daughter. "Watch her head, she's a squirmier."

"Just like you were." Zeref snarked, making his brother pouted.

Nashi then opened her eyes, and was treated to a man who look liked her papa, but with smaller eyes and black hair

"Hello Nashi." Zeref smiled, offering his finger for his niece to play with. "I'm your uncle Zeref."

"Unca!"

Zeref and everyone else froze.

"D-did she just…?" Levy started.

"No way…"

"NASHI SAID HER FIRST WORD!"

"Yes, Nashi. Unca." Zeref teared, kissing his niece on the forehead. "I love you."

He then looked up to his brother and hugged him.

"Please don't go on a mission for a few days." The black mage requested. "We need to catch up, and you and Lucy need to rest."

Natsu returned the hug.

"Bro, nothing in the world could make me leave town right now."

"Can I get in on this?"

Lucy, a sly smile on her face, stood beside the two brothers. They dragged her into the hug, in which took her daughter back.

"I believe we all know what happens now…." Erza smiled to Jellal, who smirked and shouted as loud as he could:

"PARTY!"

While the Dragneel couple didn't stay for long, the journey back having exhausted them

"It seems your birth is being rivalled, Happy." Lisanna smiled at the blue Exceed. "You okay with that?"

"Of course!" The exceed partner of Natsu beamed. "I mean, look at Nashi! She's so freaking cute! And she's my best friend's baby, her homecoming better make the guild happy!"

"She'll be a real heartbreaker when she grows up." Cana joked, only for the father and uncle of

"NO BOYS!" Natsu and Zeref both shouted in rage, thoughts of their precious princess getting married and leaving them filling their heads.

"Weclome to Fairy Tail, Nashi." Lucy smiled to her smiling daughter. "Don't worry, mama will keep papa and uncle from stopping you from meeting your happiness."

 **Read and Review, offer chapter ideas!**

 **Next: First babysitting session**


	2. First babysitting

Zeref and Nashi

 **Chapter 2: First babysitting**

It had been a month since the Dragneel-Heartfilia had come home with Nashi. A whole month of cooing and cuddling the newest member of the family, taking day or hour long jobs whenever they were needed and enjoying the peace and quiet that came with having Natsu engrossed with his baby daughter's every movement.

Tonight would be, if everything went according to plan (which Lucy doubted it would), the first time since Natsu and Lucy had gone out without their baby. Just a simple dinner at a nice restaurant that owed them a favor after the couple had dealt with a monster that suddenly came out of the oven, followed by a walk around town.

The only problem had been finding a babysitter; no agency would come near Natsu's residence, due to some fear that it was magical death trap for 'normal' mages or people, even more so now that his relation to THE Zeref was public knoweldge. And while Natsu and Lucy loved their gulidmates, they were uncertain about who would be best suited to taking care of their daughter while they were out:

Wendy, Lisana and Levy had been their first choices (Erza and Gray were the absolute last choices due to not wanting to interfere in their blossoming relationships with Jellal and Juvia, as well as their…'habits'), but all three were unavailable for that night due to jobs or dates. Cana had outright refused when she learnt there was no booze in the house she could 'help' herself to after Nashi went to bed, while also making it clear she still considered Lucy her friend and considered Nashi adorable but didn't trust herself with watching a baby.

The Thunder Legion had offered their services, and while Nashi did like playing with Bixlow's 'babies' and loved Evergreen's Leprechaun lightshows, Lucy had politely declined. Mira followed in suit along with a very reluctant Laxus, but that motion fell through once Natsu and Laxus had sparred and somehow ended up mutually knocking each other out. And all of the other mages were either on jobs.

And as for the Exceed living with them? As he has so eloquently put it:

"BUT I DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT NO BABYSITTING!"

While Happy absolutely adored his best friend's daughter, it seemed he (or his dates with Carla and her subsequent talks about future hatchlings) had developed enough of a sense of maturity to admit he wouldn't be a good babysitter without her parents around.

Lucy agreed wholeheartedly with the cat.

So, that left Zeref as the only possible choice.

"I'm a little insulted you didn't think of me right off the bat." Zeref grinned as Lucy handed him a list of were Nashi's things were while putting in a pearl ear-ring. "I don't exactly have a busy schedule, you know. Besides, I raised Natsu while still being the top student at my Academy, didn't I?"

"Yeah, and look how he turned out." Lucy quipped, making her brother-in-law smile and laugh weakly in agreement.

"Fair enough, I suppose. And, please don't tell Natsu I said this, but you look amazing, Lucy."

"Zing!" Nashi babbled from her cradle in awe of how pretty her mommy looked: Lucy had opted to have Virgo to give her a dress version of the outfit she'd worn during the Oracian Seis mission, while her husband wore his usual outfit with a red bow tie on his scarf.

Speaking of whom….

"Mine!" Natsu pouted, his arms around Lucy protectively. "You can't have Lucy Zer!"

Since marrying the Celestual mage and becoming a father, Natsu seemed to be less oblivious to the stares men gave his wife. While Lucy was perfectly able to defend herself and made it clear she was happy with him, a small bit of Natsu clammered for the chance to beat the men who gawked at her.

Zeref chuckled at his brother's antics, patted him on the head and picking up his niece, who reached for her parents as Natsu reluctantly released Lucy for a moment.

"We should be back before midnight." Lucy reminded Zeref. "I left her a bottle of milk in the fridge…just…"

Zeref simply patted her on the shoulder, silently telling her he understood

"Have a good time, you too." He smiled. "We'll be fine. And Natsu, try not to kill the pervs and gawkers this time?"

"…No promises." The dragonslayer smirked before pecking his daughter on the forehead. "Behave for uncle, princess."

Nashi smiled and kissed her daddy back. Lucy then kissed her daughter as she and Natsu rushed out the door, Happy picking them to fly over to the restaurant.

Just as they vanished over the hill to lead into Magonolia square, Nashi's happy smile vanished as whimpering began to take over. Worry filled Zererf, turning her to see tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong Nashi?" He asked as her whimpers started to turn into cries. "It's okay, it's okay, Uncle's here. Mommy and daddy will be home soon…."

Nashi burst into tears, screaming

"Mama! Papa!"

Zeref rushed back into the room, patting her back and softly, trying to placate his neice. He tried her rattles, dollies and blankey, but she knocked them away.

"Never thought I'd say this, but….I wish Happy was here now!"

At least the cat would be able to distract her and make her wailing cease for a little while.

"Please Nashi…" Zeref begged, worried tears stinging his eyes at the idea of his niece in distress. "I can't stand to see you like this…"

The baby girl then burped out a fireball, covering her uncle's face with soot and sighing in content.

It was deathly quiet in the house before a sigh escaped the former Black Mage's lips and he took his neice from his chest to get a good luck at her.

"..Yep." Zeref smiled. "You're Natsu's daughter alright."

His stomach then growled and Nashi simply giggled as she nuzzled in closer to her uncle. The former Black Wizard smiled back and walked to the kitchen.

"Okay, let's get you something to eat."

XXX

The resertaunt was filled, but the Heartfilia-Dragneel couple enjoyed their candlelit stall and the music playing in the back

"Perfect." Lucy smiled happily, her hand over Natsu's as a waiter came by with their appetizers; a small salad for Lucy and various burnt/well-done scraps for Natsu, who gorged them down.

He then let out a sigh

"…I'm going to give Zeref a call." Natsu announced, reaching for his phone before Lucy grabbed his hand.

She smiled sweetly at him, and he to her.

"I sorry, Luce." Natsu sighed. "I just…I know Zeref can take care of Nashi, but.."

Lucy silenced her husband with a kiss and smiled back at him.

"You know, I thought I'd be the one who was going to worry about Nashi." She smiled.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Natsu smiled, agreeing with the two.

"Natsu, just enjoy this." Lucy smiled. "We both know Zeref adores Nashi and the other way around. They'll be fine."

Natsu's smile grew as he took Lucy's hand into his own.

"How'd I get so lucky to marry someone like you?" He asked, making his wife smile.

"Well, saving me a couple of times probably helped; making me your teammate, never giving up on me even when I was pretty low on the Guild's totem pole….

Natsu sighed, hating when Lucy used her smarts to give the truth.

"And of course," She finished, giving Happy a nod to fly away for a little bit. "Being with me through thick and thin no matter what; even the hospital. I love you, Natsu Dragneel."

"And I love you, Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu smiled back.

"Your dinners." The waiter announced, placing their meals down. "Enjoy."

XXX

Nashi babbled and clapped as her uncle tried to hide behind his hands

"Where did Uncle go? Where did uncle go?" He asked cutely, sounding like he honestly had no idea where he was.

"Hide!" Nashi clapped.

Zeref peaked over his hands, smiling at his niece's speech. The microwave then dinged, and he grabbed the bottle and sprayed a little on his arm to make sure it wasn't too warm.

"Din.."

He froze in shock, pride and fear…Nashi was standing on her two little legs and walking in the opposite direction of the table…right were the ledge ended and she began to fall.

"NASHI!"

He then leapt and caught her in his arms, where she proceded to laugh and grab the bottle, feeding herself. Her uncle was not amused with this Natsu-like behavior and raced to his feet, firmly setting her back on the table.

"Bad! No Nashi!" He chastised. "You could've been hurt! Don't you ever scare me like that again young la..!"

Nashi silenced her uncle with a kiss on the nose before she opted to just smile sweetly, her eyes wide and her smile sweet and innocent.

"Unca." She smiled. "Love Unca."

"….Aw Mavis, I can't stay at mad at that face." Zeref smiled, already knowing his niece had him around her tiny fingers.

Mavis herself, watching from the windowsill, laughed.

Zeref then turned on the radio and finding a happy love song, danced to/ sang along with the music, his niece in his arms as she enjoyed her dinner. He looked around and let out a sneaky smile. He wasn't supposed to do this, but as Makarov and the majority of Fairy Tail said:

"What's the point of having magic if you can't have a little fun with it?"

With a snap of his fingers, her dollies, toys and some forks and spoons started dancing along with them, cheering Nashi as the song picked up. Nashi squealed in joy at her toys and uncle dancing and praising her.

Once the song ended and her bottle was finished, Nashi wrapped her little arms around Zeref.

"I love you, little dragon princess." The older Dragneel brother smiled, hugging his niece with all the love in his heart.

"I love Unca." Nashi smiled back.

He then snapped his fingers, returning everything back to its original place and summoning a book into his arm. He then sat down and cleared his throat.

"Once upon a time, there were three dragons: a daddy dragon, a mama dragon and…" He then tickled her and finished cutley with: "A widdle baby dragon!"

Nashi giggled and turned the page, pointing cutely to demand her uncle finish the story.

"Then there was the daddy's brother…." Zeref read, confused by this. "And his pet dragon-cat. So there was actually…five dragons. Oh wait, the grandpas were also dragons. And the grandmas, likewise dragonwise. And mommy and daddy's friends were not, surprisingly, dragons. This is the story of…25 drago….Okay, who wrote this?"

Zeref asked, turning to the book cover and seeing:

Written by Natsu Dragneel, illustrated by Reedus.

He then looked back and took a better look at the dragons; they all had the hair of various members of the guild, and a tattoo representing their magic.

"…Why am I not surprised?"

"Story!" Nashi pouted.

Zeref smiled and continued. The story turned out to be actually decent; just a day in the life of the dragons…with the Daddy dragon kicking all the other's butts while mommy and baby swooned. He laughed so hard when the story was done, making a reminder to show Erza and the others this at a later date.

XXX

When Natsu, Lucy and Happy returned that night, they froze and awed at the adoreable and beautiful scene in the living room:

Zeref was asleep on the couch, Nashi on his chest with a smile on her face and a thumb in her mouth. The older Dragneel brother had a story book in his hands, and a pile of albums next to him showed Lucy that her brother-in-law had been spent most of the night telling her daughter the story of how she and her father fell in love, and saved him.

The parents smiled as Natsu took out his phone and took a picture of the scene, making it his screensaver.

"I think we got our babysitter now, eh Luce?" He smiled softly as he took his wife into his arms. She simply nodded and moved closer to the sleeping members of their family; kissing her daughter and motioning Natsu over. He did so, and the family fell asleep on the couch.

 **Read, review and leave suggestions for next chapters**!


	3. Finding Auntie Mavis

Forgive the long hiatus for this story. Writer's block, classes and work.

In this chapter, Nashi is around 4-5 years old.

 **Finding Aunty Mavis**

It was a beautiful wedding. Long overdue by three generations of the guild. But it did not disappoint in the slightest.

The bride looked beautiful beyond compare, the groom smiled brighter than he'd ever smiled in his life. Their friends and family laughed, cheered and cried.

There was singing, dancing, drinking and eating. People from all over Magnolia came to see this wedding.

And it was all thanks to the flower-girl, little Nashi Dragneel-Heartfilia.

XXX

"Mama? Papa?" Nashi had asked her parents as they finished cleaning up after dinner one night.

"Yes sweet-heart?" Lucy asked her baby girl.

"Why don't I have an auntie?"

Her parents froze in their places. Happy let his beloved fish fall from his mouth and or once, Carla did not berate him for poor table manners in front of their son, Lucky.

"Ant?" Lucky asked in confusion. "Why want ant?"

"Aunt, sweetheart." Carla corrected. "It's the term of endearment to either the sister of a parent, or the wife of the uncle."

Natsu, surprisingly, handled the situation.

"Well, you see….sweetheart?"

"Yes, papa?"

"Mama and papa don't have sisters by blood…" Then he realized something. "And what do you mean you don't have an aunt? Levy, Mira, Erza, Juvia and them will be crushed to hear…!"

"Why isn't uncle Zeref married?"

….

….

Oh.

The parents understood now.

The subject had come up before, mostly between brotherly bonding and drinks. Zeref also gave Natsu the same answer:

" _I'm over 1,000 years old and lost the empire I ran, along with most of my magic. Even with my looks and name cleared, no one would want anything to do with me beyond a trophy date. Besides, I don't need a wife. I have you, Lucy and Nashi. All the family I need."_

And while he hadn't liked it, Natsu respected his older brother's wishes.

"Nashi, not everybody gets married, after all." Natsu tried to explain. "And uncle Zeref…"

"He was in love with founder Mavis, wasn't he?"

For once, Lucy cursed her duaghter's brilliant remembering of guild tales.

"When you fall in love, you get married." Nashi said, her four-year old mind's logic being undeniable. "Why didn't they?"

Most parents dread giving their child the 'where babies come from' or 'the more than friends' talks. Natsu and Lucy had to explain why their daughter's beloved uncle was not with the love of his life.

Now it was Lucy's turn

"Sweetie?" She cooed. "Your uncle and Mavis did fall in love. And they did love each other…but something happened and Mavis…."

She didn't want Nashi to know about death just yet.

"Had to be put in a crystal to heal because she got really sick!" Natsu interjected. "And this sickness was real bad, so she had to make a ghost to talk to people! And then people started calling uncle really, really, really bad names and he had to run away."

"But that's all done, right?" Nashi asked, remembering the stories of how her papa had beaten the mean god of magic and liberated the kingdom her uncle had made, turning him good again.

Her parents hugged her.

"Yes, but…" Lucy finished, having exhausted herself through this conversation. "Nashi, when Papa beat the mean magic god, the meanie did one last bad thing….he put a curse on Mavis' body and soul so that they could never fully be together again for more than a short while."

"We're sorry, princess." Natsu sighed, taking his family into a hug.

They then went to bed for the night, and the adults fell asleep quickly. But not their daughter.

Nashi now had a mission.

XXX

Nashi knew she'd get in BIG trouble for this.

She'd probably never be allowed to watch TV again, or be on Santa's naughty list for years after this. Mama would only buy her pretty dresses for special occasions and papa would probably never let her go on a job alone. She'd never be allowed strawberry ice cream ever again and her friends would never let her forget she broke the biggest rule in gulid.

But she didn't care.

In her mind, this had to be done.

Sneaking out of the house into the guild hall as quietly as she could alongside Lucky, they made their way to the furthest room.

Lumen Historie. Aside from the gulid master, only her mama and papa knew about it; where the crystal that keep Mavis' body intact was kept.

"Hello, little one." A gentle voice cooed suddenly. A voice Nashi didn't know that well, but fond familiar.

Nashi froze and shock.

She then turned to see a girl with long blonde hair, two wings in her hair, wearing a poufy yellow dress.

"Mrs. Mavis." She gasped.

"Huh?" Lucky asked, glancing round. "Where? Where is she?"

Mavis took a good look at the girl who'd snuck into her guild's hall. She was very clearly Natsu and Lucy's daughter; her pink hair worn in the sideways ponytail Lucy had for the longest time, wearing a little red dress and carrying a blanket with a dragon on it.

"What are you doing out in the Guild Hall this late, young lady?" Mavis asked sweetly. "NAd by yourself, no less? It's very dangerous. Your mama and papa will be so worried. And poor Zeref…"

Mavis knew very well of her beloved's relationship to this little girl; she was his niece, the light of his life that helped fill the void he felt when he lost her yet again.

A very small part of her was jealous of Nashi's bond with Zeref. But not to the point of malicious intent; Mavis knew full Nashi was far too cute and sweet to hurt anyone. Her beloved, his brother and that Lucy girl had raised her well.

"Well…" Nashi mumbled, anxious and nervous to be meeting Fairy Tail's founder. "You see, Mrs. Mavis?"

"Mavis is fine."

The little girl let out a deep breath and looked Mavis dead in the eyes.

"….I'm going to break the curse that mean magic god put on you and make you whole again!"

It was a child's promise. A naïve dream. She'd heard Purieto/Hades say the same thing many times over. Other skilled mages had come to try, only to fail.

But the way Nashi had said it…it was not a simple declaration. She WOULD do what she set out to do.

Steeling herself, Mavis made a smile

"And just why are you doing this, little one?"

The little girl's response?

"It'd make my Uncle Zeref really happy if he could marry you and live happily ever after." Nashi admitted. "That's what I want."

Mavis simply smiled and placed her hand on the little girl's head.

"Do what you wish, little one." She smiled, then disappearing from the little girl's eyes. "Never faulter, and all you strive for shall come to be."

Something filled Nashi's mind, but she forgot it. With a sigh of relief that she hadn't been caught, she continued on her way.

"Come on, Lucky."

"I'll stay outside and watch." The baby exceed suggested. "Just in case."

Nashi nodded and forced open the door and froze in shock at what she saw:

There she was, in her restored crystal. Mavis Vermillion.

The thing that had filled Nashi's mind earlier returned, and she spoke it aloud before she would forget again, unintentionally drawing on her magic as she did so.

" **From the depths of my heart, please heed my great magics! Bring light into darkness, joy into pain, and eliminate this blight! May love prevail and evil fail…I invoke…Fairy Tale; Happy ending."**

Nashi uttered, golden magic pouring from her form and into the crystal, then surrounding the guild. Maivs' ghost found herself picked up by the magic and smiled with anticipation as she drew closer and closer to her body.

The bright lights also forced another to awaken.

XXX

Everyone woke up and saw the glowing, golden magic. They istantly ran to the gulid.

"What in the name of?" Erza started, scaring everyone into stiffening up.

"Not me, this time!" Cana shouted. "Just making that clear!"

"NASHI'S MISSING!"

The guild turned to see a worried Natsu and Lucy, who'd rushed over to the gulid to investigate, only to find their daughter missing when they'd gone to grab her.

The guild was torn between investigating this magic and looking for the child…but that was ended when the magic itself vanished.

Without any thought, Lucy and Natsu leapt into the hall and started shouting their daughter's name. Happy and Carly would've as well, if they hadn't spied their son floating outside a door.

"What do you have to say fro yourself?" Carla asked, tehn taking her son into a hug that Happy joined in. "You could've been…I don't…"

Happy pulled his son away for minute.

"I'm happy your safe…but you're grounded for a while."

"Aye, dad." Lucky said.

By then, the others had joined in, and Levy made something known.

"…Why was that door opened?"

Erza, seeing which door Levy was referring to, requiped herself into her Heaven's Wheel Armour.

"Did Raven Tail try something at night..?"

"No." Jelall calmed his wife.

Natsu and Lucy had brust aay from the group, hoping against hope that their daughter was in the Lumen Historie room.

"NASHI!?" They called out in worry.

What they saw shocked them:

Nashi was unharmed, smiling and crying at the same time. She gave her parents a nod and pointed to something:

Zeref, who'd burst into the room once the magic began, was froze in place; his jaw dropped.

And soon, the whole guild followed in his example.

There, standing before them, barley covered with little Nashi's blanket…was the founder and First Gulid Master of Fairy Tail.

"M…Mavis?" Zeref asked in shock and hope.

The first guild-master smiled sweetly at him, pushing herself over to him.

"Hello….beloved."

XXX

A week later.

The older Dragneel brother's lips separated from those of the woman he loved almost as much as he loved his brother.

"I now proudly pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Zeref Dragneel!" Erza smiled in joy, and the crowd burst into an applause.

Cana and Mavis had a drink contest, which ended after the first beer. Mavis marveled at the spectacle of her mage's magics and laughed at the stories that where shared.

As dinner was about to be served, Nashi clanged her knife against her glass

"Um…I….I'd like to make a piece of toast?" She announced, not sure how else to put it.

Her parents simply smiled and nodded

"Go on." Erza smiled.

Nashi cleared his lips.

"She kisses my boo-boos…braids my hair… She makes uncle smile and leaves everyone happy. She turns our frowns right upside down and makes us laugh when we want to cry. Every guild master is loved everywhere….But my new auntie Mavis….is beyond compare."

Mavis held her voice in her throat as loving tears stung her eyes before opening her arms to hug her new niece.

The Dragneel family had grown by another member.

And in a few months, it would be even bigger.


End file.
